Who Sings?
by Lacila
Summary: Edward Elric sings? What happens when Edward shows his talent of singing? A dangerous man shows up, and what does he plan to do with Ed? Why does trouble always follow our blonde alchemist? No, really, like all he did was just sing, and THIS happens.
1. Any Other Day

**Hello, random people of the internet! Hm, random story for no reason! (Wow, get yourself together, you have a whole lineup of stories and you make an unexpected story, whoop-dee-doo. I'll never start those stories...)Well, before we get onto the story, just know this is my FIRST fanfic. Ever. Hahaha, this will not go well, will it? Tips will be very helpful! And don't worry, I won't die...I think. "Oh my, Ed's so small that if you looked for him, you'd find Canada instead!" -Hetaila **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, in any way, so please stop reminding me by making me write this disclaimer.**

**Summary: Edward Elric sings? What happens when Edward shows his talent of singing after keeping it hidden so long? And why was it hidden?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Any Other Day

"Brother, we're gonna be late!" a voice yells, ringing inside large metal armor, standing. A short, blonde boy walks toward him, in a I-could-care-less attitude. Alphonse and Edward Elric, in the sidewalk of the main streets of central, heading towards Central HQ.

"Yea, yea, Al, I never was there on time, why should I start now? Plus, we aren't going to be that late." Ed replied, rolling his eyes. He was very happy by the thought of not having to see a certain Colonel Bastard any sooner. _I still don't get why I have to hand in reports instead of just sending them. I bet he just does that to piss me off. Bastard. Right after fighting yet another huge-ego-and-no-smarts alchemist too! _Ed angrily thought, as he continues walking lazily, taking his time.

"Why can't you just be on time once? Maybe Colonel Mustang will be nicer to you if you do." sighing heavily, Al wished his brother could follow the rules sometimes. Both begin to walk together, side by side, looking as natural as ever, although getting strange looks sometimes. It was expected after all that happened anyways, a huge metal suit of armor would get some looks.

"Nah, he'd still tease me about my height! I'm not short, everyone else is just freakishly tall! And who is he anyways to talk about someone's height?! Screw that bastard! He's like a wet match in the rain! Maybe I should put him in his place and..." and Ed continued to mutter under his breath of horrible pranks to set up later that day. Which included water.

Another sigh. _Looks like brother is never going to learn about being on time, or complaining about his height..._Al thought while looking at his older brother beside him. As the two began talking to one another about height, (with the occasional outburst from Ed) paperwork, and many other things, they arrived at their destination faster than they would have thought. Both brothers entered the building with complete and utter grace, by storming inside with a side of pissed off mumbling, and the words of a younger brother to clam down his older sibling. Slamming the door with a powerful kick, Edward Elric stomped into Colonel Roy Mustang's office.

"Here's your goddamn report Colonel Bastard! I cant believe I had to wake up this early to just put a piece of paper on your desk!" a yell quickly was added to the slam of the door.

"Well, Fullmetal, don't worry, that piece of paper is very important! It _is_ bigger than you after all." Roy happily smirked after saying this, knowing full well the response of the shorter alchemist.

"WHY YOU-?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ATOM THAT'S SO SMALL THAT WHEN ANOTHER ATOM ALMOST CRASHED INTO ME IT MISSED ME COMPLETELY?!" was the very loud reply from Ed.

"Brother, stop it! You shouldn't speak that way to Colonel Mustang!" Al said, trying and failing to calm down his older brother. Even though he was armor, you could obviously tell that he was well aware of this fact.

"You, of course." Roy's smirk continued to grow bigger. Ed went onto another rant of how small he was, while Mustang couldn't keep his amusement under control.

"Sir, I think you should get back to the point." and the sound of safety being turned off a gun was loud enough for Roy to focus.

"Ahem, anyways, we are all going to go to Karaoke later today and you're coming with us." Mustang stated, with a hint of a smile coming on. "We thought you should get a break after all the hunting for the stone for so long." Havoc snickered softly in the background, grinning at his plan to humiliate Ed (he knew it really wouldn't hurt him, he's Edward Elric after all) and all in all lighten the mood after all these rough days of no stone and failed leads. "Everyone in the office is coming, Me, Hawkeye, Fuery, Havoc, everyone."

"Huuuh?! Me and Al have to go look for the stone! We don't have time to go and sing or something! We haven't gotten any good leads and researching is top priority! Besides, why would I wanna go with you guys?! And who said I was good at singing? Or like it at all in fact?!" Ed being Ed, easily hid the fact that he's good at singing. People would often think 'He's probably horrible at singing, with fighting and all, Mr. Tough Guy would never take up a hobby! And not singing of all things!' Which was not true at all.

"Too bad. There's already 2 open spots for you both. And I didn't waste this money for nothing. So come, whether you like it or not. It's not cheap you know, and I'm commanding you to come." Smirking, Roy's statement had a no questions asked tone.

"UGH! Al, I'm going home and taking a nap!" and with that, Ed stomped out of the room, cursing and yelling to no-one but Roy Mustang's name.

"I'm sorry about brother! Thank you for the offer, I've been worried that brother is over working himself to look for my body recently. He honestly never gets to sleep anymore. We going to be there, give me the location, please." After scribbling down the address, Al ran worriedly after his brother.

* * *

**How was I? Yep, I'm going to have to get back to this story, school is coming up, and it's the BEST time to start a story...yaaaay. I'd be writing more papers than this story now, but I will write! I am really addicted to this fandom, with drawing Edward, Mustang, and alchemy circles, playing piano songs from the OST, singing 'Brothers' all the time, and now, writing about it. With that, you should give me tips! **

**Review or to not Review, that is the question. *coughtipnotreviewcough***


	2. Today is The Karaoke Day

***gasps all throughout the room* Well, well, looks like I had made a second chapter! Already! I guess I did pretty decent last chapter, but I'd like to thank everyone for the support so far! It's only been less than a day and I already have reviews, follows, and favorites! (How was it so fast?!) And I just found out my spelling mistakes in Chapter one. Oh noooooo...**

**Guest: Oh wow! Thank you very much! As you can see, chapter 2 is already here though XD Thank you random person for checking out my story in the first place.**

**ksbKipper1998: Thank you for that review. I hope what I'm writing won't disappoint! **

**ire elric: Considering you understand English, thanks for being the first reviewer! Don't worry, now you can see the reactions of everyone about Ed's singing ability. If I weren't writing the story, I'd want to see also!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist whatsoever. If I did, well, here's my fanfic of what would happen if I did! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Today Is The Karaoke Day

Al had caught up to his brother, only to see him fall right into the bed. Ed was knocked out cold, like a bag of bricks. It was Al's job to get him up for the Karaoke later. _It's always so hard to wake up brother anyways, I guess I should just let him rest. He really doesn't sleep anymore. I hope he's okay...all these failed searches seems to get him more down and more mad._ Sighing, he let his brother rest one or two hours before trying to wake him up.

"Al...5 more minutes..." Edward moaned as some sunlight hit him directly in the eyes. "I dun wanna go..." Al decided to go ahead and shake him."mmmm...lemme sleeeeeep..." The younger Elric brother decided to go with a more effective approach. Although he will feel guilty for using Winry to wake up Ed. Although... Edward did like her, so it would be the right way to wake him up with Winry.

"Brother! Winry is coming today! And she's bringing a lot of wrenches because you haven't been calling lately!" Al yelled next to Ed.

"WHHHHAT? WAIT WHAT?!" screamed Edward. _That crazy gear head is coming?! I gotta stay awake during the day, what if I never found out at all?! Then she could sneak attack me with those wrenches...and then she decides to..._Ed shuddered at the thought, but before he could start thinking again, Al broke his thought train.

"Sorry, I just said that so you would wake up. You have to go to the Karaoke Doki today with Colonel Mustang and everyone else...He bought the spots for us, we should go! And besides, can't I just have fun with everyone today? I wish we could have tried Karaoke before...or singing, at all..." the armor whispered wistfully, not only trying to get his stubborn older brother to come, but also telling him his real feelings. Al honestly did want to try singing and just laughing with everyone else for a change instead of the daily fighting.

"Well..." Ed thought over if he should come or not. _I guess I just don't have to sing while I'm there...I don't need everyone else looking at me and my weakness. And Al really wants to go...but Colonel Bastard is there, along with everyone else...damn his superiority. And I could take a break from all this fighting...My back kinda hurts... _"I guess I can go...But I'm only doing it for you Al! Nothing, nobody else!"

"Thanks brother." Al smiled and looked as cheerful as he could through armor and metal.

* * *

"We're FINALLY here..." Nearly falling to the floor in front of the Karaoke Doki, sighing, Edward opened the doors of Karaoke Doki to see an entire crowd of people sitting at tables, drinking, eating, while someone was onstage singing a song about dango. Women were gossiping, men were joking and laughing, and the mood was party like. Some people even were singing along to the song while others sang completely different songs. Scanning around the room, Ed found Roy Mustang at a table smirking and waving him over. Havoc looked kind of excited, chatting away, while Hawkeye kept her emotional mask up. Fuery looked nervous, although he always kind of was, speaking sometimes. Falman was sitting silently and eating food, a smile on his face.

"It took you long enough to get here Fullmetal. What, so short you got sidetracked by trying not to get stomped on by everyone else?" And of course, the Colonel kept on making short comments as Ed walked to the table with Al, just sulking in his seat. The younger sibling made light conversation with everyone giving them greetings, and then talked to his brother. Havoc excused himself to use the bathroom. Although all the golden eyed brother seems to talk about is going back to bed. The dango song finished, and an announcer came on to the stage. Havoc returned to his seat, smiling mischievously. _I wonder what's up with Havoc...wait...maybe he's-_

"And that was an amazing performance!" the crowd clapped loudly, along with his over excited and loud, booming voice, shattering any chance of thinking for Edward. "Now who else would like to step up on to the stage to sing for all of us?" the announcer smiled broadly. Havoc had slipped the man some money to pick Edward to sing before he came on to the stage."You! Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist! Why don't you sing?" the announcer shouted excitedly.

"U-Uh, what, me?" not being able to find words, Ed made a very intelligent response to the man's question. Inside he was panicking. _Me? Out of all the people in this room he had to pick ME? Come on, the entire reason that I came was to make Al happy, not sing! Singing isn't what I want to in front of all these people! Graaaahhh, is he trying to embarrass me?! _The blonde alchemist grunted with a scowl on his face. And many people were staring at the Fullmetal Alchemist. _'What was he doing here?' 'He can sing?' 'A dog of the military sure has a lot of free time...' 'When did he get here?'_ these were the thoughts of everyone there.

"Yes you! Or is the Fullmetal Alchemist too shy to get up onstage? Oh, don't worry, you don't have to. We'll just find someone who is brave enough to come up here, maybe someone taller..." The man announced. Havoc wasn't lazy on this plan, telling the announcer that the only way he'll even get up on stage was to make him angry. Of course, he told him that to make him angry was to tell him about his height, or insult him and his height.

"What did you say?! I'll show you! Short people can sing! Grrrrr..." all former thoughts aside, the alchemist angrily went on the stage, huffing and frowning, knowing very little songs. Anger had briefly consumed him, and now was in the middle of the stage pissed off at himself for letting anger take control. But the anger was gone. All the songs he knew where very...personal. More or less, he couldn't sing about his problems to the crowd, yet he thought _To hell with it, everyone would know sooner or later._ And had chosen his song. He took a very deep breath and had begun to sing.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the law, I paid no heed_

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone we were not complete_

_Back through the years we reached for you_

_Alas twas not meant to be_

_And how can I make amends_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams_

_My brother, I was a fool..._

_So, where do we go from here? _

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now all we can do is live..._

The song ended. And everyone in Karaoke Doki just stared. First, who would have thought that the Fullmetal Alchemist could sing? Second, Why did they never know? Third, everyone looked depressed. The party mood that was going on was instantly killed. Even if not everyone knew the brothers back story, the raw emotion and feeling in the song was enough to make some people cry. Edward awkwardly stood on the stage before saying a quick thank you and walked back to the table where his brother sat. Mustang and Havoc had their mouths catching flies in their seats. Even _they_ had not expected Ed to sing well, and about a touchy subject too! Roy wasn't good at singing, and Havoc will never be good at singing _at all._ They liked to hear other people sing, but they never once sang in front of the crowd. Unless they were drunk out of their minds. Then it was fine. But, here was this short alchemist, that sang like no one had heard, letting all his emotions into the song. The smoker's and the Flame Alchemist's mouths were agape. Fuery had a look of slight pity, but mostly awe. He was awe-struck that the blonde could sing, let alone sing this amazingly. Fuery actually liked to sing alone, but he'd be awfully shy about it. He smiled at the older Elric brother. Falman never thought of singing at all really. It wasn't that important to him in anyway, but he offered a kind, although small, warm smile. Riza Hawkeye didn't let her mask slip away too much, but she loved Ed's singing, and is greatful to god (but no one else knows) that Edward was letting his emotions out sometime or later. _Not letting out your emotions is unhealthy. _

"Brother! I-I didn't know you felt this way the entire time! Look, brother, it was both our faults! We took the same path after all! I should of just said no, I just followed without saying a word, and as much as I wish we could return back to those times, a part of the fault was mine!" If an armor could cry, this would be the moment it would start bawling. He was hugging his older brother in a death hug, possibly crushing bits of his ribs.

"A-al...*cough cough*...let...me...go..." the armor quickly let go and started apologizing profusely. Doing bows he checked his brother for bruises, and thankfully there were none. "*gasps* Thanks Al, I know that already anyways...*gasp*...I just still like that song..." the golden haired boy smiled at Alphonse, wishing he could smile back. But both knew that he is smiling in the inside now.

"W-well, Fullmetal, when or where did you learn to sing? I had no idea that you could sing." the onyx-eyed man questioned, still slightly surprised, but calming down quite quickly. However, a certain smoker wasn't as quick to recover.

"Yea! I'd like to know also! I thought you'd be horrible at singing ya know? Chief, when could you sing this well? Parts of the crowd is still sniffling! I mean, like, why'd ya keep this from us?" Havoc awkwardly tried to pursue the answers.

But before anything else happened, someone approached Edward.

"Hello...I think you got some talent. So, what about working for me and singing? Oh don't worry, your salary will be enough for whatever you need." said the unknown person.

Ed thought about this. _Sure, I had tried to keep this singing secret away from everybody, but I kind of showed the world anyways. I bet those gossiping women will blab all about the famous Fullmetal singing. And the money will help with research...But what about Al? And will I even have time for researching with another career? Yet this could really help speed up the search. And more people will be on my side... But then again, who is this guy? He could try to kill me or scam me!_

"Well...After I answer Havoc's babbling mouth over there, I say..."

* * *

**And cliff-hanger! Or more like there's 2 ways this can go...with 15 ways going on after that. And then 76. Then 675. Anyways, I proof-read my writing this time so I know there aren't any mistakes what-so-ever in this chapter! Unlike chapter 1, which I fixed. Hopefully. I wanted this chapter to be extra long, but I really don't know, I could add more details, but whatever. Oh yea, the song is called Brothers, the lyrics by the amazing Vic. Haha, just too big of a fan! I would have Al's part in, but that could be later in the story, or not. I did kinda add it in here already, but just not song form. Oh wait, 2k words! That's like double of last time! Progress feels amazing!**

**Review or Just reading the story, that is my second question!**


	3. The Deal is Not Today?

**Yea! No, chapter 3 took forever because I felt like it was nighttime when it was like 2:23PM and I just wanna sleep and can't do anything else.**

**Legendarily Quiet: WOAH! It's you! I love your stories so much! You don't know the amount of fangirling I am doing right now since your like my favorite author! (I have so much more inspiration to write this chapter now! I cannot wrap my mind around the fact you read my story XD) But this story idea, I don't know where it came from! I was thinking of doing a one-shot but I was like 'Naaaah, lets just keep rolling with the story.'**

**ire elric: Thank you again for reviewing! And thank you for the compliments! Really, I also like to thank you for coming back to read more! It's really cool to see someone who speaks another language to read my story! **

**Shadowcat247:Thank you for the suggestion! Although that's not how I wanted my story to go, I am seriously considering it! There's 4 ways it could go, but I'm not telling because then it'll ruin the cliff hangers. I'm keeping the cliff hangers XD. Maybe I'll set up a poll for it. (I'll just set the poll up later)**

**Guest: Hello and thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, everything I write in fanficiton would be canon. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Deal is Not Today?

"I say...I might join. I have to see if you're not some ass that's trying to trick me or something, and if you are, I'll beat you with a fist to the face." Even with this answer, Edward was still thinking about what would happen to him. _I swear if he's just trying to trick me I'll fucking kill him! _"I have to see what it's gonna be like first. But if you're trying to get some quick cash or kidnap me, you might have been better off not trying to deceive me." Ed smirked, after he had said this, knowing that a threat from a famous and powerful alchemist would certainly make any con man drive far, far away. But everyone else present stared at the unknown person and the very famous alchemist, seeing as the two may or may not work together. The unknown man looked some-what old, maybe in his forties. Black hair and brown eyes, he stared at the potential client.

"Well, I assure you, everything will be to your liking. If you want, you can check out where we do shows, meet other people that work for me, and if you like what you see, strike a deal, and hash out the details. My name's Jon Boarc. Nice to know my next client is already famous alchemy-wise." Jon smiled. "Call me when you're interested about doing a singing career." Jon gave his card and walked out Karaoke Doki, leaving everyone in the room to process what just happened.

"Chief, I know I said you were good, but you already got a deal to sing! Man, I bet singing would get me all the ladies..." Havoc smiled and began thinking about his crazy fantasies if he were popular with the women and could sing. The smoker slipped off into his fantasies, ignoring anything else anyone had to say.

"Anyways, what's the point of not telling us you could sing? And to think, me and Havoc planned this entire day to enjoy you singing like a dying cat." The Flame Alchemist was defeated, he also knew if he could sing as well as the short alchemist, his popularity would sky rocket! And maybe gain more supporters for him being Fuhrer. _With my good looks, talent, personality as a leader, I am already popular enough with the ladies and being future Fuhrer, singing would make girls fall harder for me, and showing off that this Fuhrer won't be heartless and will care. _Roy quickly thought about how singing would benefit his life before paying attention to the conversation he was currently having.

"Blockhead, trying to embarrass me! You useless wet match...!" Ed grumbled the angry response at the colonel. "And if you're wondering, I kept it secret it's cause singing is such a girly thing to do! Plus it shows my emotional weakness..." The last part was mumbled, but the sharp Colonel could understand not to push any further, glad he started listening again, while the other people watching (or daydreaming about women) didn't hear it at all.

"Fullmetal, I think you should take the job." Mustang stated.

"Why? Is it cause you'll get more profit? Greedy..."

"No, because it looks like you like to sing." This observation from his superior threw him off. _It just helps relive some stress and stuff like that! And how the hell did he even find that out anyways?! It's not like I show my thoughts to everyone I meet! Another thing, why does he even care in the first place? He's only been using me for promotions and stuff, and I use the military to find me and Al's bodies, so why the hell does he act like he cares? _The blonde thought on the possibility that his superior officer would actually care. He scrunched up his face while doing this, and some very awkward seconds passed.

"Whatever, I'll give it a chance. If this all goes wrong, it'll all be on your paycheck and your neck!" Ed smirked. The other onlookers supported the idea of Edward singing again. But Alphonse said something else instead,

"Brother, are you sure you want to do this? It's great your taking up something else than fighting all the time, but it's just that your going to be so much busier than you already are, and I don't want you to overwork and never sleep. We can't get our bodies back if you are exhausted and tired from singing, fighting, and researching. Why don't you take a couple days before you decide?" Al suggested this to his brother. Sure the man just asked him to work for him to sing...but the armor couldn't help but feel this was too sudden and unexpected. It seemed very irrational, but the point was made. Everyone else agreed to see what it was like before Ed just got up and take the job.

"Ehhh, I'll just check the place out, see where it goes from there. I'm probably not going to do the whole singing career thing, it's way too weird." Still mulling the idea over in his head, Edward thought he shouldn't do it. He really didn't need money, even if it helped research, it wouldn't have a huge effect. Even though it was such a small thing in retrospect, it was a huge thing to everyone at the moment.

* * *

The young alchemist ended up calling the number, to meet up later. They decide to sit at a cafe called 'Sunny Day'. Jon was there already, sitting at a table outside the cafe, with an umbrella over the table. He waved Ed over, and he unceremoniously pulled the chair and sat down. Edward soon looked at the menu. A waitress soon approached the two and turned to Jon.

"Hello and welcome to Sunny Day Cafe! What would you like to order?" The waitress flashed a smile and held a notebook in her hand as Jon picked out his order, only containing a dark coffee to drink. When she turned to Ed, he started naming almost everything on the menu.

"Edward, you're going to pay for all that right?" Jon asked, shock written all over his face when the short alchemist listed most of the menu, and surprise evident in his voice.

"No, your the one offering me this whole deal anyways and meeting up here, so you should take responsibility and pay for my order." Ed smirked with a mischievous look in his eye. "This may or may not make me have higher chances to accept your offer." Jon sighed and nodded his head. Now, they began to discuss what the golden eyed boy would even do during his job, what to do, etc.

"You don't have to do much, you sing in front of the crowd like you did before, and just sing! Well, your going to need more songs than just one...You have any more songs? I never heard of the song you sang at Karaoke Doki, so I'm guessing that was from you?" The teen nodded in reply, staring off into space. "Could you focus? Anyways, other than that, you don't need to take too, too much time from whatever you already do, you just go perform at 'LaViDa' which is an area at an open park around here for putting on shows. You are going to perform at 7pm or so on Tuesdays or any other days if your want to. Oh, and do you have anyone who will sign the paperwork if you're gonna say yes? I need your legal guardian to sign some papers and your signature on these contact papers," The man in his forties pulled out a flurry of 6 or 10 papers and pointed at them, "You can read them later if you want too." Jon handed the bored looking Edward the papers. "I think that's all you need to know about the job so far...so why not go and see LaViDa to get used to it, since you're going to be there daily. That is, if you agree to work with me." Then Jon stood up and started walking towards it.

"Yea, yep, okay, whatever." Suppressing a yawn, the short teen followed after Jon extremely slowly, being bored for just being there. Ignoring the obvious fact his potential client is bored, Jon lead him to the park where LaViDa is. Looking over the park, it was very pretty. A black stage was set in the middle, and chairs were all around it. Flowers bloomed from the sides. It was huge, and the stage had many equipment behind large black curtains. It was amazing, but that didn't seem to interest Ed that much. Both of them walked around the area, conversing about where some parts and equipment were.

Strangely enough, Edward wasn't able to meet other people because they were all practicing and working. Apparently, there are 2 other people that work for Jon, even though he's not very famous. He was told that the 2 others were named Janet and Target. Jon had explained how they were siblings and their compassion for singing and dancing. They didn't get any jobs until Jon stepped in, but both seemingly amazing and graceful at their talent. Here and there, Jon acted weirdly, but Edward mistook it for awkwardness or excitement, or something weird like that. The offer still stood, and now it was time for Ed to decide.

"What do you say? Want to join up with me and begin your singing career?"

* * *

**Oh dear god I feel so evil for making everyone think 'Oh this new chapter ed's gonna have to choose.' Ohohohoho, no. Oh yea, about how the story can go...I'm gonna go and set a poll up later after I post this so you all can decide where the hell I take this story. Because I sure don't. I'm just lazy like that.**

**Optionssssss:**

**Ed says yes, story focuses on feelings about Ed's singing, more of an emotional type of story, and suddenly Ed can't sing?**

**Ed says yes, what and who exactly this Jon is, because in option 2, there's something dangerous about this man. What will he do to Ed?**

**Ed says no, Jon stalks him until he finally says yes, why is he like that?**

**(Feeling horrible because the actual story looks shorter than my A/Ns D: and somewhat feels like a short chapter. Sorry for making you people choose for me, I don't have much of a plot to this story anyways! Sorry for the people who want to see Ed take or not take that offer, next chapter! XD) Oh yes, there's a time limit! Mmmmhmmm, get your vote in before Aug 14. That's right people, no chapter until Aug 15 because I can't write super fast and the poll must end!**

**Review or just view!**


	4. I Am Lazy Today!

**Oh wow ow. It's been so long since I put up a chapter! :o Anyways, sorry for the wait. School is only tomorrow... and due to family problems, it's been extremely difficult and time consuming! So I'm super sorry since this chapter is late! Oh dear god I found a mistake, hopefully no-one will notice...I felt like uploading and writing this chapter yesterday, but the internet is so troubling. If you're wondering, I have Comcast. I lose all inspiration to write if I can't even upload it onto the internet in the first place XD. Back on topic, Polls, never doing those again! No-one voted, so next time, just review. Ahem! Lets now talk to the people who reviewed! Oh and don't worry, just because I put something of a poll up, doesn't mean I don't have something hidden! ;)**

**ire elric: Thanks for your continuous support! Anyways, I'd get nosebleeds also XD. Your comment made me laugh and squeal at the same time!**

**HaganeNoWriter: "Nothing I Won't Give" is a song suggestion set in stone! Ofc I'd use it! This entire fic spawned because of Vic! I love that guy! And I love your work also 3**

**Guest: Hahaha, like I said, "Nothing I Won't Give": set in stone! I agree with you on how this needs action! I don't have anything set up—just kidding, I have something up my sleeve! **

**Legendarily Quiet: (is still fangirling) Oh heeeey! Thanks for another review! Sadly, the not-so-official votes are in. I don't know what you wanted, sorry... :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Fullmetal Alchemist. Except for this plot. Other than that, noooope. **

* * *

Chapter 4: I Am Lazy Today!(Sorry)

"Eh, sorry, but I don't think this is gonna work out with me...soooooo, I guess that's it." Edward was planning to head back to Al, who's been waiting for him at their dorm room. With a slight wave, the blonde started walking away.

"Huh? Wait, wait, waaaait. You don't want to do this? At all? Nothing? No?" Jon asked hastily, grabbing Ed's wrist. Luckily, it was the flesh wrist, and not the automail one he grabbed. "What do you got to lose?" The alchemist pulled away from his hold and gave a glare. He stomped off, not so happy about the man's actions. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? He could of gotten a hold of my automail wrist. That would be trouble. _He scoffed. The older man of the pair stepped back, but started to walk with him, pestering him about the benefits, and how much more fame he could get. In the teen's mind, Jon was _very _annoying, and he might lose his temper anytime soon.

"Look, I don't wanna do it, so could you just shut up?" He snapped; scowl on Edward's face. _This guy just keeps getting more and more annoyingly desperate. Why the hell does he even want me? I said no, didn't I? Does he learn or is he just deaf? Ugh, he's starting to really push me..._With this thought, Jon had started blabbering about how great this job could be. "Could you get off my case already?! Geez, you really don't take no for an answer, huh?!" After shouting this in Jon's face, Ed decided to lose him through a series of alleyways that was coming up from the way they were heading. Sharply turning off into an small alley, and making many more confusing turns. The shouts for Edward resounded throughout the alleyways, repeating before the last shout even ended. Thankfully, the very short tempered teen finally lost the pesky man, but still hearing some extra loud yells. After stepping out of the dusty alleys, sunset was already setting. The young alchemist, still pretty annoyed, reconsigned the area he was in and walked towards his dorm where Al was waiting for him to return. The sky was a deep orange, with hints of red and barely any clouds. _At least I got rid of that damn guy! That bozo really was begging for me to join him and his probably whack-job crew. _Not pleased, Edward reached his dorm, slamming every door he opened until he went inside his own dorm. Al was startled when the door was nearly slammed into pieces as Ed flopped onto the bed grumpily.

"Brother? How did it go?" Alphonse asked hesitantly.

"Why do some adults have to be so goddamn annoying and infuriating sometimes?! I didn't want to do the singing thing because I trust your opinion, and now this guy won't leave me alone! He never stopped asking if I could reconsider! Gah!" Ed shouted as he proceeded to roll around on his bed and stuff a pillow in his face. He continued to complain loudly, even with the pillow muffling some of his words.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad! You're just exaggerating." The armor said, in an another futile attempt to help his brother control his never ending temper. In the back of his mind, his opinion of Jon grew worse and worse, even if the short blonde always was exaggerating about nearly _everything. _Said blonde sat up from the bed.

"I'm not lying about this Al! He just kept on blathering about how," pausing to take a breath, Ed did a horrible representation of the man's voice. "You'll be famous and money and, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah I should shut up now but blah blah blah blah." Growling, the teen dropped onto the bed again. "He just never shuts up! Al, I'm going to the library, wanna come with me? I need to focus on something that won't make me want to kick someone."

"Of course brother! I've been waiting since I can't go to the library without your state alchemist watch. I'm sure we will find a lead today!" Alphonse responded cheerily. The armor saw how every night after finding no leads, or leads that were dead ends, his older brother would let all his emotion slip through his mask when he thought no-one was looking. He hated how his brother had felt so bad after every mission, and wished to make him happier. Of course, nobody else knew Edward than his own younger brother, helping him in the tiniest ways, or going out to have fun for once. Providing a smirk, the state alchemist laughed.

"I know we will!" After saying those words, the two brothers headed to the library, with less doors injured. Walking into the library, Edward flashed his watch getting entryway. Although it was unnecessary at this point; each person in the staff already knew who he was. Some new people gave suspicious stares, but most knew that a boy this young with golden blonde hair, and gold eyes was the Fullmetal Alchemist, and fewer knew about the armor that accompanied him. Jumping right into the 'Alchemy' section of the facility, the brothers began opening, shutting, and flipping through pages of books faster than that of the normal human, standing next to the many shelves. Bringing out a journal for notes, the Fullmetal Alchemist began to work furiously. Sitting himself down the floor, the teen read through a book, while Alphonse choose a chair and table. Occasionally, they would ask questions to each other, or quickly write down anything useful. After a couple hours, Edward could feel a prickle on his neck. Like something was watching him. Pausing his work briefly, the alchemist put a book down. Brushing it aside as a small neck pain since it happened often, he started to flipping through the book he put down. While sitting up to get another book, Edward saw a figure move a tiny bit from outside the window. Narrowing his eyes, he sat on the floor, reading his book. Although glanced at the window every so often, but nothing moved. His younger brother hadn't noticed yet. Until he saw the outline of a person. The blonde got up, and started towards the entrance of the library. A couple seconds passed until Alphonse noticed.

"Brother? Where are you going?" Getting up from his chair, the armor followed Edward. He asked again where he was going and why. Silently, the short of the pair kept on walking and then opened the door to the outside. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the short teen spoke.

"I know you're out here. Show yourself." Glaring at everything around the entrance of the library, Ed heard footsteps of someone approaching them from behind.

"What's going on?" Confused and on guard, the younger brother waited.

"I can't believe you found out so fast!" a familiar voice rang out in the darkness behind them.

"I am a state alchemist after all. So, do you think being a creeper is gonna change my answer at all Jon? I've been through worse than this. Or are you just that freakishly weird and pesky?" This is one of those times that the short alchemist thought was weird when he spoke with Jon. He turned around to face the old man.

"Huh? Jon? Creeper? I knew something was wrong with him!" Alphonse spun around and gave a good glare. Messing with the older brother meant you messed with the younger one too.

"Well I might as well follow you around until you say yes, I mean there's no point in saying no in the first place." Smiling, Boarc continued his explanation. "Look, I promise I won't attack you or force you. I will just lose anyways. I'll just keep pestering you into singing at least one time for me. You'll get 30% percent of the earning from that show! C'mon, you already sang to everyone at Karaoke Doki! Seems better to me to get a profit from it. Oh and I'll stop bugging you!" Unconvinced, the shortest of them all rolled his eyes. He started walking past Jon, going to the entrance of the library again.

"I don't need the money, and I _need_ to research. You're wasting my time, I said no. Shut up and goodby-"

"Or maybe I'll get someone to make you drink milk."

Edward froze mid-step. It was because of three reasons. One, singing isn't as bad as milk, so why not take the chance. If this entire thing is a plot, he could fight out of it. Two, he _knew _his hate for milk. When the teen wasn't exactly quiet about his rivalry with milk, this man he _just_ met knew about this. If this guy was stopped from finding out more, then some secrets that wouldn't want to get unburied would stay untouched. And three, how much more did Jon even _know_? Turning around again, the state alchemist glared at the older man. "Fine, whatever, I'll do one more stupid show. What time?" Ed snarled.

"Don't worry, your show is pretty short. Just one song, at 7pm tomorrow, seeing as it's already nighttime now." Smiling, Jon began walking away. Waving without looking at the brothers, he smiled a sneaky smile for this victory. "Seeya."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN CRUSH LIKE AN ANT?!" The tiny teen screeched, temper taking control.

"Ed! He didn't say anything like that at all!"

"THE IDIOT WAS IMPLYING IT!" screaming he kicked an innocent pebble and went back inside the library. Alphonse followed after him, giving a quick glance at where Jon once stood and walked away. Steaming will rage, the infuriated teen couldn't focus on alchemy or books at all. "Tch, Al, let's go home. I'm tired and too angry and I may or may not rip up some useless books." He scoffed. "I hate stupid people like him, using words like short and small! He _could_ of just never said those words. I bet he thinks he's all high and mighty just because he's a tiny bit taller! Grrrr...reminds me of some bastard I know..." mumbling with the rest of his words, Ed's short fused temper took over once again. Like always, Al could only wish his brother could learn to have more patience as they walked home.

* * *

**Not so much of a cliff hanger this time...I once again apologize for the lack of story/attention from the past 2 days! I'm not going to have a chapter tomorrow, or maybe the entire week. I might only upload on the weekends (Sunday). Oh dear, I'm reeaaaallly sorry! I have some stuff planned out, so it'll come out a tiny bit faster, like on Saturday. But school is stressing me out, because I still have many things I need to organize and fix and plan and I'm not ready for school. Well, **

**Review Review! That might make me stop being lazy and work on the next chapter already!**


	5. Performance Day!

**Getting to work faster! I had to continue because I felt like the chapter didn't end off very well. Or because I really need to work on the next part because it's totally obvious on what I should do and I don't want to forget everything that's set up already. Oh wait no I forgot everything. If you must know, I'm writing on Thursday, so hopefully I will be able to post this chapter on Sunday in time. L.A is pounding things into my brain, but it won't help me in writing. At all. Yay. Oh this is really confusing but when I use _this _during someone speaking, it means the word is stressed. But if I use _this_ when it's normal text, it's someone thinking. (It's mostly Ed, sometimes Al, and then other characters.) And 'this' is just for names, banners, things like that. (You'll understand when you read.) And underline has no place in my world. Sorry underline, you don't look natural. At some point I get really sad for using short to describe Ed. A lot. I mean, a lot a lot. It never changes with me...**

**Guest: I would like to thank you mister/ma'am Guesty Ghost! Thanks so much for the review! I don't know if you're one of the guests from before, but if so, welcome back and I love you. If not, sorry for being weird, but I wish some of these guests could type in a name of some sort so you're not all just 'that guest' to me.**

**LadyKitaRue: Thank very much Lady! Is it really such an unique way though? I've read fanfics where Ed sings before, although not exactly this long ^-^; And yes, Nothing I Won't Give is skillfully made masterpiece, it would not be right to not use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist at all, nor will I ever, or it will be all something I can't fangirl about because I made it. It's kinda hard. I don't fangirl when I post a new chapter of this, I don't fangirl over my artwork. Lemme see yours, I'll scream like my life is on line. Onto the story!**

Chapter 5: Performance Day!

Ed and Al walked along the sidewalk of the dark streets of Central, the shorter of the two glaring at everything. Usually, not many people would be outside at 7pm, but with news of 'The Fullmetal Alchemist LIVE, ONSTAGE TONIGHT!' drew too much attention. Lights glared from a distance one block away; LaViDa's way of attracting more customers who haven't heard about the concert yet. But with a strong, young, and famous state alchemist singing, everyone has heard about it. Said alchemist was huffing as he angrily went to the lights.

"Brother, you know you should at least try to stay a little bit more calm for the concert...I know you really didn't like this idea in the first place, but you still agreed and need to follow through with it..." The tall armor muttered. His helmet shifted one way to the side and moved slightly uncomfortably. Edward looked at him as he walked.

"I know that Al! I just wanna blow the steam away before I go and kill that old man!" Ed hissed through his teeth, stuffing his hands in his pockets."Everything's just a little bit suspicious and I don't trust anything! Who knows what he'll try with this stupid concert! Whatever it is, I'll rip it to sherds!" Adding a 'humph' at the end, the small tempered teen averted his gaze from his younger brother and gave a death glare at the ground. The two passed a couple more houses before crossing a road to the place the blonde dubbed 'GahDeBlah' in his fit. _I still can't believe I accepted to do this unnecessary, boring, idiotic concert for this pervy old man that can't shut his mouth. What's he trying to pull? Why do I have to sing? Grrrrr!_ Glaring even harder at the ground, Edward was just about ready to kill the ground because of this frustration. As a last second thought he remembered his conversation with the Colonel when bringing up his predicament. After all, he wasn't told not to tell anyone.

***Flashback***

A loud slam was heard throughout the halls as the one and only, Fullmetal Alchemist walked in. Looking very irritated, he stalked straight into Mustang's office. All the other soldiers in his team were used to this sound. At first, the sound put them all into an alarmed state, but after a while they know but the sound of the foot hitting the door, it was their very short team member.

"Grrrr! I just wish I could have punched him in the face..." Edward growled loudly as he looked over to the Colonel, doing his paperwork, pen scratching the paper and the papers fluttering around as the young state alchemist brushed past it, stomping his feeling of annoyance into the ground and his red cape moving everywhere. Although the papers didn't fly around everywhere because the paper themselves were paper weights. Mustang raised his eyebrow at the teen before smirking with amusement.

"Oh wow, looks like someone cut you short today." His calm but mischievous gaze reached the stomping blonde before he yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GRAIN OF SAND THAT WAS SO TINY THAT THE OCEAN FORGOT TO WASH OVER HIM!? AH, I'M MORE ANNOYED NOW!" Grumbling louder, he huffed and looked less mad. "Stupid bastard and his stupid calm face making me want to wipe it off when I'm already freaking aggravated to death..." Murmuring the rest, he sat down onto the couch, his legs hanging off in a lazy fashion. His face was twisted in a scowl, and was still thinking about his meeting with Jon last night, and his concert at 7pm today. Taking a deep breath, he settled down into the comfy couch.

"I'm wondering, did you come here to mess up my work and bother me or did you want to say something?" The Flame Alchemist stared at the boy who looked clearly ready to burst, honestly wondering why he was in here at the moment. But of course, he kept that emotion under his calculating mask.

Edward scoffed. "Well, duh, I came here for a reason. I don't willingly come into here for nothing do I?"Looking at his commanding officer, he started to explain what had happened. Although it wasn't his style to do things like this, the golden eyed boy didn't like anything that was happening, and was very much forced by his younger brother to tell the Colonel in case something happened. Not being able to say no to his brother, here Ed was. "I meet up with the old man and he told me about the job and other useless things like that, and I said no. So he _followed_ me until I lost him at some point. I thought I did, but when I went the library yesterday and he was _at the window!_ I confronted him, and he was acting all weird and then said he should just make me drink milk! Do you know what that _means? _It _means _he's a messed up stalker that wants me to sing and is too nosy for his own good. I said yes! Why'd I say yes? Oh right, he doesn't need to know about my whole automail problem, Al, or anything else for that matter! And _who _said I should take the freaking job? I still think it's for you and money or something, but I'm supposed to sing at 7pm at some garden-y place called 'LaViDa' I think. And this is all your fault! If I never sang at the Karaoke I would have _never_ met that annoying, pesky, idiot that has nothing better to do than stalk a kid!" Out of breath from speaking fast, the short alchemist was taking deep breaths of air, at the same time looking utterly pissed off. In his head, he was thinking about how he'll take revenge on his younger brother for having to tell the Colonel Bastard in the first place.

"That was quite a story, Fullmetal. And you telling me this why? You're the type of rash teenager who never asks anyone for help, even though we all know you are just stupid." Keeping his face straight, thoughts were swirling around in his head about possible theories on the 'who, what and why' of everything that was said. Even if the young alchemist was speaking like bullets were being shot, he understood it.

"I _will _get back at Al after making me do this..." Edward whispered silently to himself so no one else could hear. Not only did Alphonse make him want to tell the Colonel, he wanted him to ask for help. Of course since this is the Fullmetal Alchemist, he wasn't going to tell this easily. "Just keep an eye out you useless Colonel. That is, if you can! I bet that's going to be hard for you! OH AND I'M NOT STUPID! I got past the State Alchemist exam a whole lot younger than you! Old man!" Seething with anger, he slammed the door of Mustang's office, walking into the larger one everyone else occupied. Havoc was sitting casually in his chair, leaning it back towards the door.

"Whoa, you seem angrier than usual. And that means something. Bets he's gonna beat someone up?" Giving a grin, Havoc looked around to see who'd bet against him or not, whispering the end words. Fuery, Breda, and Falman gave him a look. It wasn't really a bet though, everyone there knew that if the Major was already violent before, then he would have to beat someone up now. Also, they all bet Ed would beat someone up. Edward hit Havoc with his auto mail fist.

"I heard that...I will beat _you_ up if you try to say anything else. Hawkeye! Guess who isn't doing their work AGAIN!" Shouting loudly, Ed smirked, waiting to see what would happen next.

Before Havoc could continue, someone was right behind him and pointed a gun at his head. A click was heard.

"Aren't you supposed to be working and not making bets in the office?" A stern but feminine voice was heard. Havoc scrambled and hastily tried to do his work, almost falling off his chair. while Breda made a sound and pretended he never bet with anyone. Falman had his calm face on, hiding his act better than Fuery, who chuckled nervously, doing his paperwork. Hawkeye smiled at the way they responded, keeping everything in order, not daring to defy her and her gun. She walked away and out of the office to bring even more paperwork into the office. And Edward grinned and sticking out his tongue and left the office feeling better than before.

***Flashback End***

Arriving at LaViDa, both Ed and Al struggled to get past the crowd who was screaming or grabbing to get their attention. Mostly Ed's anyways. They finally got backstage where a gleeful Jon was standing, looking somewhat professional in his black and white suit, and his coal black hair slicked back.

"Hey! There's my star! You're on in 10 min. Oh and the refreshments are over there, and those two standing near the back is Janet and Target! I'm sure you'll love them." Jon waved over to two people. One was a girl who looked kind, dressed in a black strapped dress, black heels, and a face of a happy person looking about 17. Her hair was brown and wavy, up to her shoulders. The other was a boy who looked about 20, but was seemingly polite with his posture. He was wearing a suit like Jon's, and had ruffled black hair. Both were talking to each other, smiling and laughing once in a while. _They don't look to bad...Hopefully they aren't involved in whatever the hell this old man is planning. _"Those two are gonna be performing right after you, so I hope you guys get along!" Smiling, Jon sat down on a chair.

"Hmph, whatever. How much longer until we get onstage? I want to get this over with. I would be already if you didn't stalk me into doing this you mentally ill idiot..." Saying the last line under his breath, Edward frowned at the man, still unnervingly smiling, and handed him a drink.

"Well we can start a couple minutes early, seeing as you really want to get on with it. I can do that for my new client." The smile still in place, Jon walked to the stage, as lights shone from the top of the black curtain. The younger of the two stayed back waiting, and drank the drink, then grumbled. Jon walked up to the microphone. The crowd was many people; packing in the garden as people spilled out into the streets. Young to old, all types of people were there. The lights made it hard to see the audience as he walked onto the stage, a fake smile plastered on his face. Everyone hushed to see what he would say.

Taking a breath, he began to speak. "Welcome, Welcome! My name is Jon Boarc, the man behind the Janet and Target duet singers! And now, I give my newest client, only doing one show for his entire career! You're all lucky to able to see this rare show. And who's my new client? You already know, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" Shouting with fake excitement, nearly everyone present went wild. The youngest state alchemist already made an impression on the people, having many fans all over. Now, his reputation has grown even bigger ever since the news came out from Karaoke Doki that this famed alchemist could sing, and pull at the heart strings. Edward walked out on the stage, momentarily blinded by the lights. Handing the microphone to the boy, Jon twisted his smile into a smirk, and walked back to the backstage. Only 3 figures in the crowd saw the exchange.

"Yeah, my name's Edward Elric, and I'm gonna sing one song _only_. It's called..." pausing only for a second, he continued. "...Nothing I Won't Give." He gulped. _So much for keeping my feelings hidden...and all to keep a different secret hidden. Geez, if Mustang just never made me go to Karaoke Doki! _Pushing those thoughts aside, the golden haired teen focused on singing. If he had to sing, he should at least sing well, he though, grabbing the mic.

_Haunted by the past_

_A nightmare that seemed so unreal_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_And spare the pain that we both feel_

_And now we've changed_

_Things will never be the same_

_We were foolish then_

_But our trials served to make us strong_

_The burdens are not yours alone_

_We've sought the answers for so long_

_But they're not free_

_They cost you more than they cost me_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again_

_When we've paid for the price at last_

_And we are whole once more_

_Life we be the way it was_

_The way it was before the day_

_She slipped away_

_Together we'll redeem that day_

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To fins a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face_

_(I promise)[x3]_

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give _

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again..._

As the song ended, the audience was either giving pitying looks, or looks of admiration. They began clapping loudly. Suddenly, the lights hurt Ed's eyes, and the clapping was pounding his brain. Everything started to become a blur, and he wobbled a bit. Holding a hand to his forehead, he became unsteady. The microphone dropped from his hand, and the last thought he had before he black out was..

_I'm so gonna kill him._

**Haha! Longer than most my chapters! I really wanted to keep on writing, but I felt that this would be the perfect place to stop. Now, before anyone avoids this story because of Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's, the Janet and Target OC are not gonna be like super duper powerful and look amazing. Anyways, let me just put a disclaimer for the last song and this song:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, write, or make up any of these songs. All rights go to Vic Mignogna, and Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Now that's outta the way, I posted something on time! Let the angels sing! Now I'm totally going to have a longer chapter next time; I need the plot to settle in. I don't think it will have the perfect cliff hanger spot anyways. Heheh, I hope you enjoyed! Oh yea, Jon looks like coal black hair, neatly combed, and his outfit is usually an unprofessional suit. Like a casual type of suit? It's like brown, and the under shirt is white. I'll go add that in to other chapters later. I feel slightly prouder because I actually made character descriptions, which I should have done earlier. I really need to fix the other chapters at some point.**


	6. Ed's Unlucky Day

**Oh lookie, a new chapter has arrived! Ehehee...*tomatoes thrown* I'M SORRY! Last week I had something to do, and well I wanted to rest and then now finally, this week I can write once more! Plus, my internet was cut off for some time -.-! Well, here's a short little chappy as a sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own FMA, or anything like that, blah bloo blah. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Ed's Unlucky Day

After Edward had fallen on the stage, everyone freaked out. 3 figures began to make their way to the back of the stage, while people were gasping and staring. Of course, a famous person like the Fullmetal Alchemist who was strong, suddenly falling down make people panic. _Why did he fall down? Are we in danger? Is he sick? We might get hurt... _These types of thoughts were running through the heads of all the people was running up to the stage, picked up the microphone, and said hurriedly, "O-oh my god...Did anyone try to hurt my client before the performance?! He was perfectly _fine _but then when he finished singing...I don't know what happened..." He put the microphone carefully on the ground. Inwardly grinning and hiding his evil intent, Jon looked for a pulse, with mock worry etched on his face. After this question the crowd turned against each other. Accusing shouts were heard, people pointed, others calling the military. Using anger to mask their confusion and freight, they turned against each other.

"I think it was you who tried to hurt the Hero Of The People! I saw you try to sneak into the backstage!" A hatred filled glare.

"It wasn't me! I bet you're trying to cover up what you did! You were way too close to him when he was passing by the crowd!" An angry protest.

"Guys! It has to be one of those crazy killers after him! You've heard the stories! Like Scar? Are there any Ishvalans here?!"A hard shove.

Janet and Target had rushed to the stage, both trying to help the blonde boy up to his feet. Putting their arms under the limp figure, they walked off the stage, smiling sadly. Boarc scooped up the microphone from the floor and breathed. "Calm down! Everyone I'm sure that he's just exhausted and-" before he could speak another word, a gunshot was heard. A man from the crowd was shot. Jon feigned shock, and ran backstage in seemingly frightened run. Sent into a panic, some groups of people began to attack others to look for the killer. The man was bleeding more than he should, and another man in a trench coat gave a look to someone else before picking the body up. In the chaos, not many people cared; they thought it was someone from the military under cover. Military cars drove by at high speeds before pulling over. MPs poured from the cars, desperately ordering for the crowd to calm down. Backstage, it was much calmer than it was in front of the stage. The siblings Janet and Target wore emotionless masks, and put Edward's limp body into a box. It wasn't a coffin, but a box disguised to look like a package. The oldest of all of them loaded the box into a car. Janet and Target went into the backseat, waiting patiently with the box in the middle of them. Jon grinned and laughed. "Looks like this was zero trouble at all!" Snickering, he was about to press on the pedal for gas until a bullet shattered one of the windows instantly, zooming past the driver's head in an incredible speed.

"Sir, you should stop right now. I have reason to believe that you have Major Edward Elric in that car." A controlling, but feminine, monotone voice filled the air. But Jon kept on driving. He didn't care that a bullet almost hit him in the head; getting out was first priority. Stepping on the pedal, he swerved out. A young brown haired man in military uniform-a lower ranking solider-needed Hawkeye's help on keeping the people gathering to quell the fighting. Hiding her hidden anger at the young man, she looked around for her two other comrades in the crowds. Havoc was supposed to be looking out for anything suspicious but of course the smoker had gotten someone mad at him. Riza sighed. Scanning the fighting and yelling, Mustang was quieting down some other people who had invested their time into a who can yell louder contest. Once the military saw that these three were attending the concert, they had issued orders to attempt and get everyone to stop before someone else died here. After seeing that there was no way to catch the car at this rate, she let out a disappointed and heavier sigh. It would have been easier if they weren't ordered to do anything. But that's just not how life is. The man lead the way as the Hawk's eye followed and used her 'calming' techniques to get anyone to shut up.

Head pounding, Edward slowly regained conscious. The cold floor was hard and uncomfortable. He moved his right hand to get up and find out where he was, only to find that it wasn't moving. Opening his eyes in panic, he saw his ports and an empty space where his limb should be. Eyes moved and he saw that hand was tied tightly so he couldn't move it at all. Drawing his gaze to his legs, it settled in that it was just one leg. Missing his left leg and right arm, and his left arm was tied up. He was sitting with his arm up and his leg on the floor, sitting against the wall. _Oh truth just loves putting me into positions like this sometimes. I swear I'll get my revenge for this..._Once again unpleasantly surprised by this, he remembered what had happened earlier. _I knew this entire thing was just some messed up scheme of his. I'll get my revenge on him first...then everyone else that is in on this. I don't care if my hit-list is longer now..._Mentally adding 'Jon Boarc' to his hit-list, he took in his surroundings. It was old but huge, most likely a warehouse. There was one light blub; that's where Edward sat growling against the wall. Trying to move his wrist, another surprise, he couldn't move it at all. Footsteps were heard stepping heavily on the cement ground. Squinting at the dark figure approaching, the teen growled at the man.

"How's my _star_ doing? Now I do bet you're wondering why you're here!" A dark chuckle followed the words, echoing from the warehouse walls. The golden-eyed teen's hands shook, itching to punch the man and demand what was happening.

"Shut up! I'm not anyone's 'star'! And why the hell did you kidnap me?!" Edward spat the word 'star' like venom.

Now the man was in line of the light, showing a Jon Boarc grinning with an intense but playful look in his eyes. "Well my client, this was the plan in the first place! Oh, don't worry, I'm not one of those cliche villains who tell their victim everything. I know my plan if full-proof, but you gotta be cautious!" He held out a needle. "All you need to know, my amazing singer, is let this happen." Eyes wide with uncertainty and fear, Ed began to squirm, looking for any type of escape. "Oh, before you do, screaming isn't going to help you, or anyone." Swiftly, he was right next to the alchemist and the needle was in his arm. "Night-night sleepy head!"

* * *

** Yeah, before anyone thinks the entire riot thing was too dramatic: A famous, loved, young state alchemist, just passed out. Everyone has heard the stories of what he's been through, and the entire place no longer seems safe. If someone powerful suddenly fell down, you'd want to know what the effing hell happened here. Everyone is on edge and anger is the easiest way to hide that. Plus, someone just offended like all the Ishvalans and people who didn't like that are ready to pounce! Okay, so uhm I'm really sorry it took this long to update, but I know this is superrrr awkward, but I had so many other ideas of one shots stuck inside my head and I was so compelled to write something other than this. XD **


	7. Long Day

**Okay, okay! Revving up the newest and latest chappy! Let's get writing! I find out that this is slowly turning away from singing, haha don't worry, more songs will come, maybe next chapter. Hmmm, I think I'll end the story off soon...By an ACTUAL ending, but this is generally because I could write so much better than a half assembled plot that I accidentally ended up doing, which you obviously can tell. Now, I probably will not write another multi-chapter story, unless I end up just writing something seemingly that long. Maybe I'll cut up something that took a while to write and just post it one by one to make you all hate me. Well, other than that, I'll just write one-shots, so don't be sad! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow I made this...^-^; The next story will have a proper plot if needed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Yet. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Long Day

At LaViDa, the mess was finally cleaned up. Although many people now hold grudges, and hate was more thoroughly spread throughout Central, it was better to not have anyone viciously attack one another. Hawkeye, was talking to some soldiers before they saluted and walked away. Mustang was sitting in a chair left to the side staring off at the stage. Riza sighed before briskly walking to Mustang. Alphonse was being questioned by young soldiers before they also walked away. The armor hurried towards the two, seemingly looking at the damage done. It wasn't much damage physically, but it certainly damaged the emotional state of many. Alphonse looked anxious with his armor shifting, and asked the question he wanted to ask.

"Miss Riza, have you seen brother anywhere? I know I saw you go backstage after he passed out..." Trailing off, Al was beyond worried for what had happened. _I should of never let him do this in the first place...This is my fault. If I just warned him a little bit more then brother would be standing with my right now. _The soul in an armor grabbed a chair and sat in it, the sound of metal scraping across the stone floor of LaViDa. No, he wasn't tired, but he was mentally drained. After breaking up many different types of fights, the young boy wanted to rest his mind. But of course, his mind was racing with thoughts and emotions involving Edward and Jon. Unfortunate, he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Riza was re-calling all she saw before she was pulled away from the car with Edward in it. She couldn't go against orders, but blamed herself lightly for not getting the golden kid out. Hawkeye was painfully aware that Ed was in that car. Mustang scanned the area with his eyes, looking for any hints or clues. One of his subordinates was somewhere that he didn't know of, and that was enough to put him on edge. Ready with fire in his eyes, he stepped out of the tree he was leaning against and walked to the military car, taking long, masterful strides. Riza knew what he was thinking and accompanied him to the car. But of course, Alphonse had no idea what this meant, asking questions on what they were going to do, and what they are doing.

"Alphonse, look, we're going to find your brother. Don't you worry. Now," Roy opened the car door and sat himself in the drives seat. "We need to get going." Riza opened the backseat door and politely sat. But before the obsidian-eyed man could do anything else, the armor opened the backseat door and sat with the Hawk's eye in the back.

"I'm going too." Shutting the door, even a stranger could see the sheer determination in those red eyes. Even though Al was just an armor, his feelings were stronger than any steel. The Flame Alchemist hesitantly sighed and drove to their destination.

Arriving at Headquarters, the three of them moved like one unit. Evens stray cats wouldn't deter Al from his mission to save his brother. Colonel Mustang was at the front of the three, looking like he had a fire in his eyes. That fire was his will and his raw emotion. He wasn't going to let anyone he cares about get hurt. Yes, the famous Flame Alchemist cares about Fullmetal Alchemist. But this was the type of person Roy Mustang was. His team was his family. And he wasn't going to let family die, under any circumstance. Heavy boots, and the clang of armor was ringing in the hallways, soldiers backing away in terror from the fearsome three. None of them looked like they would put up with any type of talking unless it was going to help them find Edward Elric, and save him before any harm comes to him. They finally came to the office where Mustang's team worked day, and sometimes, night. Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Havoc jumped a tiny bit as Roy opened the door. He briskly explained the situation of how Edward was kidnapped and the whole ordeal.

"Fuery, you to keep an eye on any phone calls made to the military. Fullmetal's captor will surely call for a ransom, or information regarding his whereabouts may be in any calls. Also, check public lines. We need to make sure any information isn't wasted. Havoc, I need you to go check out the scene where Fullmetal was kidnapped. Or should I say 'missing'. Falman, Breda I want you two to ask around for the name 'Jon Boarc', and snuff out any locations where he was last seen. Make sure not to look too pushy or suspicious, make a believable lie for asking and checking out restricted areas. The public seems irritable and would blame the military for accusing Jon, and think that we are heartless when he's really just too good of an actor. Me, Hawkeye, and Alphonse will be our own group, tracking Jon down since we were at the scene." He glanced around to see if anyone had any questions before nodding. "Okay, we'll start now then. If you can, inform the higher ups about the situation. I'm sure they wouldn't mind us trying to find one of the military's most powerful alchemists." Showing a small smirk, everyone quickly went into their roles. No one wasted a second in their movements for the search. In the first few hours, the search seemed useless. Until Alphonse, Riza, and Roy heard a very interesting conversation around the alleyways when following a small lead about warehouses and a 'pesky brat'. Al was sent to the car; he was too noticeable and wouldn't help eavesdropping, not listening Al's protests. He was sulking in the car as Roy and Riza moved farther down the alley where they heard the voices. The car was just on the side of the road, the alley pretty near to some bars and the car containing Al.

"Oh yea, have ya heard? That guy's doing his over used cover to grab another victim. I hear he got someone a little too important. Probably got some dogs on his heels if they weren't so goddamn dumb." Snickering came from a low, scratchy voice.

"Hah, yea. You know what I heard? Those assistants of his were part of the project he's been workin' on. That crazy bastard." Another voice, rough and drowsy. He sounded drunk.

"Didn't he use that one empty warehouse for all his victims? Heh, I bet it's covered in blood and whatever else the fuck he does in there." Laughter erupted from both of the men.

"It's just around some corners here, let's see what's in it. Gonna make one hell of a story when we get back from that guy's place." Mustang was listening intently before they headed in the direction Roy and Hawkeye was hiding. Swiftly, they both hid behind a car across the street they were in. The men slowly walked to the warehouse. Right now, the Flame Alchemist was glad the men spewing out info was drunk. It'd be much easier to sap answers out of them. Now, neither knew if this could be what they were looking for. But, a lead that may guide them directly to the scene of the crime is too big of a one to pass by.

* * *

**Aww, geez, another short chappie. Don't killll meeee. If you are wondering why the hell I'm updating now and this late, well cause I can. Hehehehe...yea, so it's been 10 days, sorry, my head is breaking and my computer is breaking, and I'm lazy. I'll get writing right away, I won't make you suffer longer ;-;**


	8. The Ending Day

**I haven't been responding to your reviews! WHAT TYPE OF AUTHOR AM I?! And naming off everything else I've failed upon, whoops. Such as: lack of detail, OOC, never, and I mean ever, updating on time, completely forgetting ending stuff, and procrastinating. Oh yeaaa. I guess it does get harder with school and everything. I mean it, I was trying to finish this yesterday, but I ended up sleeping at my desk. Uhhh, anyways, I've been reading lots of Kuroko No Basket lately, and my one-shots urges are burning like fireeeeee! A free puppy for you if you know what that is.(Funfact: I had actually wrote my first fanfiction about KnB but never uploaded it.) SHOUT OUT TO The SoulEater Alcehmist FOR BEING THERE FROM THE START AND ALWAYS REVIEWING!**

**Guest: Thank you for your compliment! (hugs) **

**Guesty Ghost: Haha, yep, it'll make it easier for me! I was pretty surprised you actually named yourself Guesty Ghost. So you get a free cookie.**

**The SoulEater Alchemist: Got a ff account now? Another cookie. I cannot thank you enough for your continuous support and interest of my story! Same goes to everyone else!**

**JazmineElric: Oh yes, poor Ed. All he wanted to do was sing, but ends up getting stalked, knocked out, kidnapped, and, well, you'll see.**

**NEKOfan3: Thank you, thank you! Don't worry, I update around every week! Most of the time, you need to wait a couple days after that, but I'll never drop the story. I must keep it interesting for the sake of plot and you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and be fangirling over my own characters...? Wait, what?**

Chapter 8: The Ending Day

Ed groaned as he woke up in another unknown location, in a very uncomfortable way, in a dark closed off space. _I'm getting fed up with all this blacking out! Grrrr...This feels so damn uncomfortable! _Only just waking up, the prodigy was already ticked off, wrestling to move, only to find he couldn't move in his position. It felt like he was in a box, limbs still missing, and his famous red coat no longer on him. Thinking back to what had happened before he passed out, all the memories came flooding back into his head. Remembering the serum, he panicked. _I can't even think that terrifying needle was in my arm! Agh! What was in that thing anyways? It better not had been anything more than a drug to pass me out or so help me..._Cutting the boxed-in teen's thoughts, he heard a banging noise from outside of the box. Light slowly seeped into the room as a part of the box was being opened, and...

Trailing behind the oblivious drunkards, Roy and Riza arrived at a warehouse as the two men began looking around. They went back to tell Alphonse of the situation. After much worrying and a lot of fussing, they got Al to go back and tell the team the risk they were taking at the moment. It was nearing night-time, so it was a tiny bit more difficult to see anything, even more so, trail someone. Thankfully, at the warehouse, there was a single light bulb, and that was where the too men stood. The pair of military hid behind some crates. But before the men could get any further, a signal was given, and the sharp click of a gun was heard. The drunk men looked over at the woman pointing a gun at them. The thought, _Oh shit, the military..._smashed itself in their still-drunk brains.

"I suggest you turn yourselves in now." The cold, commanding tone made the men shake. The presence of a gun made them sober up considerably. Of course, the woman didn't know if these people were criminals, but anyone could guess they probably did something illegal. They _were_ looking like the common day to day criminals, and would get sentenced to jail without a second thought. Add that to sneaking and most likely-trespassing-to a warehouse that may involve the kidnapping of a loved poster-boy state alchemist? The drunks were goners.

"Or we _could_ get some info." The Flame Alchemist showed up right next to Hawkeye. To the now sobering men, he came out of thin air. He looked smug, then sighed, smirk still planted on his face. "So, mind telling us about everything you know about this warehouse, who does their 'business' here, what their 'business' is, and who their new victim is?" Roy Mustang knew the answers already to the questions he asked, but it never hurt to make sure he has the right guy before burning him to bits. All the drunk men could do was stutter and dart their eyes everywhere. Mustang decided to give a 'playful' push. "Jail and death, or tell us now." He spoke with a stern voice, but had traces of playfulness in it. The two men being questioned could not notice it, and the first one Roy and Riza had heard spoke up. Hawkeye kept alert and gun directed at who began speaking.

"U-uh, uhm, well we don't know anything about the ware-ware-house, b-but we, we, think uh, someone named, well, uhm, I-I think John Bowarch or something like that, a-and uhhh, we heard the v-victim was, uh, some kid with a state alchemist l-license." The man's tough guy attitude shattered to bits. He warily eyed the gun pointed at him.

"Thank you." The famous alchemist took out handcuffs and smirked lightly. Both drunks jumped and attempted to run, but a loud bang cut them off from leaving the ware-house doors.

"Please stay still. I don't want to hurt you for just running away." Again, Riza's gun easily scared, or terrified, the men into getting handcuffed. She pulled out a device and spoke into it after holding down a button. "Come to ware-house 2-D in street #29, section F. We have caught two criminals in need of jail-time. Thank you." Releasing the button she pushed, the sharp-shooter spoke once more. "Search the area before the others come sir." And with that, the pair began examining everything in the room. Blood splotches and deep scrapes were on the walls and floor, but it took the help of a flame to see it at all. Thinking that they had seen everything, Roy sighed and walked out the back, with Riza sticking behind him. But, the gods were helpful today, as a obvious and conspicuous red coat was on the floor at the back entrance. There was no blood on it, but a small tear where his left coat arm was, was a tiny bit of blood.

"Huh, needles." Was all the onyx-eyed man uttered before wandering a bit farther ahead. It was around another ware-house but close enough to the coat for anyone to think that a car had taken someone away. Yes, car steaks were on the floor, and that was enough of a lead that the older man needed. As much as Roy wanted to follow these tracks to where they ended, he knew that he had to inform the rest of his team about this discovery, hoping that his team didn't get too excited about them trailing drunks into a ware-house at night.

After going back to HQ in a quick haste, the team hurried over their plans once more. "So me and Hawkeye go follow the car streaks while Havoc and Falman are our back-ups. Breda, you're scouting for any dangers behind us as we move. Fuery, I want you stay behind here in HQ, but remember to keep contact with us and still have one eye open. Got it?" They all nodded and set the plan into action instantly. Roy's partner and him reached a baby blue colored house around the woods. It was so deep and far from the ware-house, but this is where the tracks had lead them both. They opened the door with a loud creaaaaaak. They heard voices. "Funny, all you..." The rest of the words were muffled.

...The light shone in Edward's golden eyes as a sadistic and smiley Jon Boarc pulled his left wrist and pulled him out roughly, the alchemist unable to react in time due to still feeling drugged."This is my wonderful home! Welcome! I would say to enjoy your stay, but you won't stay like yourself for very long!~" He hummed with a sickly sweet tone and slammed Ed against a light baby blue wall that didn't fit the moment at all, head getting dizzy and the world swirling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" The teen struggled and screeched, wanting to know what the hell is going to happen to him, and when. It was useless to fight back as Jon broke his right leg so he toppled and fell to the floor in a heap. Snap, there his arm goes. The golden haired teen bit his lip, trying not to scream in pain for this sadistic creep. His lip began bleeding. His bones felt like he couldn't move them at all. Right now, he looked and felt like a cripple at the hands of death.

"Funny, all you wanted to do was sing, and now-" He kicked the boy as he yelped in the unexpected pain. "You get this, and something else too!~ Have fun trying to live without your voice you fucking brat!" Grabbing a needle, he was about to inject it, but two people kicked the door open with a intense moment and a bang, one ready to snap, and another holding a gun.

"Stop right there Jon Boarc. You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Edward Elric, amongst many other crimes." But right after Roy had said those words, two more people came into the room, armed. One grabbed Roy harshly, holding an object at his neck.

"Please don't make me do this..." Janet was holding a gun at the sharpshooter's head with eyes ready to cry, and Target had a knife around Roy's neck, his hand shaking crazily.

"HAH! Looks like I get to-" Roy flipped Target in such a way that the knife would not cut him, but strong enough to flip him off, and on top of Jon, crying out in pain and landed with a huff. Riza kept a gun on the two tangled in the ground as Roy hit the gun out of the young girl's hands and she crumpled to the floor in tears and relief. The needle was smashed under the weight of the two men, and to the military, losing their voice meant nothing when someone gets interrogated. They had various ways.

"Looks like you don't. I would love to burn you to hell itself for messing with my subordinates, but let's let the military take care of that." Smirking triumphantly, he handcuffed three more people today, wondering how such young kids even got themselves wrapped up in something like this. Riza instantly looked with concerned eyes over at Edward who too tired to even get up or make himself noticeable at all. Both looked at him and checked for a pulse. He was alive, and not severely injured, but the young boy was sleeping at a time like this. The rest of Mustang's team had filed in when they got the call that yes; they found the guy and no; no one is dead unless Jon gets a death sentence. But of course, Hawkeye and the Flame Alchemist had been too worried over Ed and sent him to a hospital straight away. The riots have subsided as the public was able to calm down. Their trust to the military had become stronger, and now easily believed whatever they would say. Yes, the honorary Hero Roy Mustang got even higher on the ladder of fame taking full responsibility for the case. Meaning, a higher chance of promotion.

-Days later-

A slam. Footsteps stomped as a Fullmetal Alchemist walked up to Roy Mustang's desk.

"Is someone there?" The Colonel asked his stack of paperwork.

"AHEM! I'M RIGHT HERE!" The golden boy hit the desk with his automail arm.

"I honestly didn't see you for once!" The onyx-eyed man couldn't helped but laugh; it was true after all. But of course, Edward had started on another rant. _Wow, a minute and a half, he sure has a pair of lungs..._

"You know what! I finally get outta that horrific hospital and this is what I get! If I had never sang in the first place..." He grumbled then sighed, he anger subsiding quickly. "Can we just never speak about this again? About me singing? I don't need another fucking stalker on me..." His face twisted in disgust.

"Excuse me, who sings? I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe the air down there is effecting your health, go back to the hospital, squirt." Roy's smug face nearly earned him a punch to the face, but both smiled with a knowing agreement of to never speak about this incident. After the public had gotten a scare, they also decided that they would never speak of it. Now, that doesn't mean Edward stopped singing...He would sing. Friends only. So no crazy people would try and take away his voice. Whenever people traveling came to Central and asked of a singer who caused a riot, the people would always tilt their head and ask with confusion,

"Who sings?"

**I really should stop saying I'll update every week. THAT NEVER HAPPENS. Anyways, sorry about that late update, but I have finished the story, and yaaaaaay. Confetti everywhere! I should also..stop..apologizing..so...much...Well, it's been a fun ride, hopefully this story wasn't a complete failure. But thank you ALL for reviewing and taking time out of your day to read the stuff I write. It was fantastic to read your thoughts and ideas, and after getting my first review, I couldn't stop blushing for an hour. Just kidding, every time I get a review I blush for an hour. Really. You, the fandom, and the author are a huge part of my life now! I couldn't write without you guys!~ **


End file.
